TDWT Episode 1: Walk Like A Egyptian Part 1
Chris: WELCOME TOTAL DRAMA FANS! I am dropping season 3 people and I am going to have the world, sea to shining sea, unfortunately I have to share it with these lazy dogs. A bus pulls up Chris: from our previous season we have..... Austin,Benny,Colin,Jared,Marshall,Porter,Rocky,Ryan,Skye, and Tundra Rocky: great to be back Austin: you really like this show? Rocky: no, sarcasm Jared: I better win the million Chris: also competing this season, Alex,Penelope,Rubble,Kiki and Blizzard (cough) sadly (cough) Kiki: lol to good Blizzard: I HEARD THAT Chris: good, I hope you did Rocky: he had to return of all people, why not Ryder or Chase, OR EVEN THE ANNOYING TOPHER Tundra: agreed Ryan: once again Robert isn't here Colin: so what, I can handle it myself Ryan: oh sure whatever Colin: I can, and I will show you Ryan: whatever Alex: yeah yeah returning from season one boys Marshall: good job Alex Chris: and to keep things all fresh and spiced up were adding 2 new competitors Rubble: your kidding right, we already have 22 Kiki: yeah what's the big deal? Chris: oh wait till you see next season. Total Drama Revenge Of The Island A helicopter flies down Rocky: they get a special escort what the heck! Porter: yeah Chris what is this! Chris: she's sassy and hates everyone, it's Johana! She gets off the bus and glares at everyone Ryan: oh boy Rubble: she is the new shimmer Johana throws her luggage at Rubble Rubble: HEY WATCH IT! Chris: and he's nice and can charm the ladies, it's Tyler! Tyler: HEY GUYS! He runs and trips over his foot Chris: the jock Tyler: I am good at sports, dang man Blizzard: try hard Ryan: haha yeah Chris: this year we have this transportation A giant plane rolls over Tundra: what in the world The side door falls off Kiki: this can't be good Skye: this is dangerous Chris: what will be our first location here on, Total Drama World Tour! Commercial break And were back Chris: this is the interior of the plane Blizzard: no duh Chris: if you get eliminated this will happen Chris grabs Blizzard and throws him out the plane Blizzard: NO WAIT! He starts running after the plane Chris: all eliminations are final bro! The camera swaps, all the contestants besides Blizzard are in the main part of the plane Jared: so I prefer a alliance Rocky: why bother Porter: I'll join it Rubble: same Jared: see Rocky: ok what the heck why not Kiki: uh oh guys look He points to the doorway Chris walks out with a top hat and a cane Austin: um what the Chris: this season you will be singing! Marshall: what the! Chris presses the bell Chris: SING! Tundra: Up! Tundra and Penelope: Up! Tundra, Penelope, and Johana: Up! Tundra, Penelope, Johana and Colin: Up! Rubble: Sing! Rubble and Tyler: Sing! Rubble, Tyler and Jared: Sing! Rubble, Tyler, Jared and Austin: Sing! Tundra, Penelope, Johana, Colin, Ryan, Alex, Porter: We're flying. Marshall, Jared, Rubble, Austin, Benny, and Tyler: And singing. Everyone (except Rocky, Blizzard, Skye): We're flying and we're singing! Ryan: Come fly with us! Colin and Ryan: Come fly with us! Alex: We've got a lot 'o crazy tunes to bust! Haha! Penelope: Come fly with us! Penelope and Benny: Come fly with us! Tyler: It's a pleasure, and an honor, and a must. Rocky: Dudes, this is messed. You're singing in a plane. Ryan: What did you expect? Chris is freaking insane. Ah! Skye: Yeah, but, guys, you're singing on TV! Tundra: Haven't you always wanted to? It can't just be me! Rubble: Come fly with us! Rubble and Tyler: Come fly with us! Penelope: Do you know how to steer this thing!? Chef: I try. Blizzard: They thought they could leave me and depart, but this stowaway's got winning in his heart! Porter: Come fly with us! Come die with us! Marshall: We're flying?! I hate flying! Stop the plane! (gets hit on the head with a frying pan, courtesy of Chris) Jared, Austin, Tundra and Johana: Come fly with us! Come sing with us! Rocky and Skye: No! Chris: Anyone care for a copy of the season three rules? Because in order to escape instant elimination- Johana: All contestants must sing in each show! Tundra: Rocky, do it! Let's go! Marshall: Skye, sing it! Don't go! Skye: Well, I don't wanna go home. Come fly with us! Come fly with us! Come and fly with us! Tundra: Rocky, come on! Please? Rocky: This sucks! Everyone (except Rocky, Blizzard and Austin): Yeah! Rocky: finally it's over Kiki: yeah Chris: good singing all Tundra: I actually enjoyed it Blizzard runs up from the bottom department Blizzard: what the shizzle man Chris: I am sorry, and I forgive you Blizzard: what? Chris: we are heading to Egypt! The plane lands and they jump out Chris: what will our challenge be, and who will be going home? Find out next time on, Total, Drama, Worrrrrrrrrrld Tourrrrrrrrrr! Rocky: seriously... Kiki: what is that? All credit goes to the producers of Total Drama for the song, Come Fly With Us. Category:TDWT Episodes